


Keeper of the Light

by mktoronto



Category: Smallville, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s04e19 Blank, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-28
Updated: 2005-10-28
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10111052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mktoronto/pseuds/mktoronto
Summary: An ascended Dr. Daniel Jackson visits a dreaming Chloe Sullivan. Years later, Superman brings them face to face.





	1. The Visitation

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my beta, Aurora Novarum, for nurturing my Daniel love and educating me in all things Stargate. Her assistance has been invaluable. Also a shoutout to the TWoP Smallville and Stargate SG1 forums for many hours of entertainment and education.
> 
> This follows the events of the Smallville episode Blank, although you don't need to have seen it to understand the story. I'm assuming that since ascended beings are not bound by space that they are free of time constraints as well.

It had been a rough day. I didn't realize just how hard life must be for Clark Kent. But babysitting him that day when he had no memory - well, let's just say I got a lot more respect for what it's like to be him. It's funny. I always thought it would be him telling me about his powers, instead of the other way around.

It was probably for the best that he didn't remember how I helped him that day. I know I was just relieved that the rest of his memory came back. As much as I liked being Clark's guardian angel, it was hard having a "zombie friend". I just wished he would trust me with his secret, because I knew after that day that there was so much I could help him with if he did.

Oh, and I could have done without the eye-ejaculate when he laid eyes on Lana. But really, what else could I have done? At least I stopped the fire before it spread.

I remember my dream that night, sort of. I remember Clark walking away from me, but I don't remember why. All I know was that I was watching him feeling frustrated and sad. But everything after that point is crystal clear in my mind, as if I really lived it.

I heard a soft voice say, "Can I join you?"

I turned and there was a good-looking man, I guessed mid-thirties, wearing a cream-coloured v-neck pullover sweater with diagonal ribbing. He had short light-brown hair and piercing blue eyes. There was an air of peace and understanding about him, and a glow in those eyes that told me I could trust him. But I didn't recognize him.

At the time, I just figured he was my subconscious wanting to tell me something, so I decided to just go with it. No questions asked. After all, it had been a long and stressful day. Looking back, I should have known better.

I returned to watching Clark's retreating back. "Sure. Seems like I have nothing better to do."

"Thanks", he said and sat down next to me. I'm not even sure what we were sitting on - a bench, a log, I guess it really doesn't matter. He followed my gaze. "Your boyfriend?"

I laughed. "Hardly. I'm not raven-haired with the initials LL." Funny enough, those words didn't carry the pain they used to. Acceptance. What a wonderful thing.

The man looked a little confused. I tried to clarify. "He's supposed to be my best friend though...not that you can tell half the time."

He nodded. I could feel his warm gaze. "Ah, all I could sense is that you were close. Probably a good thing. I'm told romance can get in the way of a good team dynamic."

He had a point, but I couldn't quite let it go. Something compelled me to explain to this man. Guess Clark's reaction to Lana affected me more than I thought.

I continued to look where Clark had left. "Once, we could have gone down that path. Maybe I would have had a chance. But you know the story - got scared, pushed him away, regretted it ever since. Can't turn back time, though."

"Not on this plane of existence, anyway." There was deep sympathy in his voice.

I turned to look at him. A comfortable silence fell. It was obvious he was trying to figure out what to say next.

He looked away from me towards the path where Clark had been. "You know, this seemed like a good idea at the time."

"What did?"

"Coming here, talking to you, giving you encouragement for the times ahead." He moved to get up. "Maybe I should go."

I grabbed his arm. "Please stay. Tell me what you came to tell me."

He played with his hands for a while, then lifted up his head to look at me, transfixing me with those big, compassionate baby blues.

"You're the keeper of a very big secret. It's a huge responsibility."

I pointed toward the path. "Him?"

He got up and starting pacing. "I shouldn't even be talking to you. I'm not allowed to interfere. It's just..."

He seemed torn - part of him wanted to run, but determination blazed in his eyes. There was something he considered important he wanted to tell me, and now it seemed he ran a big risk in doing so. I didn't even stop to wonder why or how. I just wanted to take away his inner conflict. Some reporter, huh?

I took his hand and sat him back down. "Just?…", I said as gently as I could.

I saw him make his decision. He turned those eyes back on me. "Clark can be a force for good or the biggest threat to our planet. He's at a crossroads, and you have more influence on his path than anyone else."

I snorted. "I'm not Lana Lang. He doesn't really care about me. I'm just there for him when he needs me. I know that."

"The way you've rebuilt your friendship speaks to the ties between you. You're the one who shows him the bigger picture. The one who sees all he could be. I believe that deep down he wants to be the person he sees when he looks through your eyes. You remind him of the best of humanity. You need to keep doing so."

It all sounded good, but really. There was no way I had more influence on Clark than his parents or his precious Lana. Hadn't I just seen that play out today?

"You overestimate my importance to him. Why aren't you talking to him instead of me?"

"It's...complicated." He looked at his hands sheepishly for a moment. "But that's besides the point anyway. He wouldn't be sitting here talking to me. He fears his power. He fears the unknown." He fixed his steely gaze on me. "But you embrace them. That's why you can hear me now."

I couldn't argue with that. In fact, I wondered if maybe that was what Clark and I were fighting about before he arrived.

He stood up. "I need to go. I've been here too long already. It's just..." He sat back down and stared at his hands for a moment before turning his gaze back to me .

"There was something about you that drew me here. Your love for him..." He moved his hands around, as if he could pull words out of midair, "...tested and refined, it's like..." He was growing increasingly frustrated until he suddenly found the words he sought,"...this beautiful bright light, a beacon that will guide him home."

He was talking about my vision of Clark, but I was in awe of his vision of me. Could that be truly who I am? A beacon of light, truth and beauty?

A shadow passed over his eyes. "And I don't want you to lose hope or your passion for the truth in the process. It can happen before you even notice it's gone."

Something in his voice triggered a torrent of tears. He obviously didn't expect my reaction as he seemed momentarily taken aback. He sat there for a moment, looking unsure as I tried to pull myself together. I failed miserably. I dropped my head, no longer being able to see through the veil of tears.

I felt him pull me towards his chest. The movement felt awkward, like it was something he didn't do often. Somewhere my female brain registered that his arms were surprisingly strong and muscular, but at that moment I couldn't think of anything but his silent, consoling presence. It felt like years of pain was being washed out by a tidal wave. "Just let it come", he softly whispered, so I did. I soaked in his warm, healing aura and let it fill the spaces that had been so hurt by Clark all these years. The wounds I had never wanted to acknowledge.

After what seemed like forever, I felt a sense of peace wash over me and I was finally able to stop crying. He released me and reached into his pocket. He seemed surprised when he pulled out a handkerchief, which he handed to me. I blew my nose in a very undignified manner and finally found a voice. "You seem prepared for a damsel in distress."

He looked confused until I pointed to the handkerchief. He grinned. "Well, matter doesn't mean much here, does it?"

"In a dream world? I guess not."

"You're going to be ok now?" I nodded, and he rose. "Chloe, I really must go."

I got up as well. "Thank you...?" I opened up my palm towards him.

"Daniel. Maybe I'll see you again." He smirked. "Remember, the truth is out there."

And he disappeared in a flash of light.


	2. The Meeting

Time went on, and I did find comfort in his words, especially when Clark started dating Lana. They got me through some very dark times.

One day, long after he took the cape, Clark visited me with a glow of excitement.

"Come with me, Chloe. There's someone who really wants to meet you. Make sure you bring a coat - you're going to need one."

"And here I thought your matchmaking days were over. Where are we going, Kent?"

He wasn't kidding about the coat. It was cold as we took the Superman express to an Air Force base called the Cheyenne Mountain Complex in Colorado Springs. The base appeared carved right into the Rockies. So why was Clark bringing me here?

"Superman and Chloe Sullivan to see Dr. Jackson."

The guard at the gate smiled at us. "He's expecting you." He pointed to two guards standing at the booth. "These men will take you to him. And might I say how much I respect what you're doing, sir."

"I'm just doing as much as you are. Carry on."

As we walked into the base, I was amazed at what I saw. No sunlight whatsoever, as to be expected, but coloured lines on the floor leading to…well, I could only guess. Clark was walking like he owned the place. I swear, I thought he was about to start skipping down the corridor. Just what the hell was going on?

"I thought military didn't call civilians 'sir'?"

His eyes flashed with the excitement of knowing a big secret. "As of this morning, I'm part of this project. I guess he thought it was all right."

I hate it when he knows something I don't. You'd think I'd be used to it by now. But then, I wouldn't be me then, would I?

I turned on my sweetest voice. "So why am I here?"

"After the briefing, Dr. Jackson pulled me aside and asked me if I knew anyone by the name of Chloe Sullivan. I didn't say anything and he seemed to understand. He then asked if he could meet privately with both of us."

I got pretty excited. "And so you brought me to a top-secret military installation."

Clark smiled indulgently at me. "I know that look. Don't be getting any ideas, Ms. Reporter. I can guarantee you won't get to see all the good stuff. You're here to see Dr. Jackson, that's all."

I stuck my tongue out at him. Not professional, but I didn't care. "So who is this guy, anyway?"

"Dr. Jackson is one of the founders of the project, as far as I can tell. He's a civilian - a brilliant archaeologist, anthropologist, linguist...you could probably name it."

"This guy sounds pretty impressive. What does he want with me?"

Clark's eyes had a teasing glint to them. "That's what we're here to find out, aren't we?"

After our honour guard (well, that's how I chose to think of them) used a key card to send us down God knows how many feet below the earth, we were shown into an small, dark office. It was quite crowded, with large bookshelves lining the walls and artefacts strewn all over the place. I recognized some as Egyptian but others were like nothing else I had seen before. There was a table in the middle of the room with open books all over it.

I just started to look around when a man walked in and closed the door. The sound made me turn around. I stared at the newcomer in shock. It couldn't be…

Clark said, "You two know each other?"

Daniel's eyes were as fixed on me as mine were on him. I saw an odd mix of confusion and satisfaction in his eyes. "In a manner of speaking, yes."

He was older and wearing glasses, but there was no doubt he was the man in my dream many years earlier. So how was he here?

"I thought you were a dream."

"Yeah, I know that feeling." He tilted his head towards Clark without losing eye contact with me. "Did you ever tell him?"

"Why would I? I thought it was a dream."

"Will somebody please tell me what is going on!"

Clark was so frustrated - he looked so cute. He hated not knowing what was happening, it was coming off him in waves. It was an odd look for Superman. Served him right for being so smug with his big secret earlier.

Daniel gestured to a chair. "You'd better sit down, Mr. Kent."

I have to hand it to Clark. He barely reacted, just a slight stiffening of the body - well, more than what he does as Superman. He paced around the room shooting daggers at me. I was glad he hadn't turned on the heat vision. He looked like he wanted to.

Daniel's eyes narrowed as he looked at Clark. "She didn't tell me. If you want to know how I know your name, I suggest you sit down."

He stared down Daniel. "Does the whole SGC know?"

SGC? I had to file that for later reference.

Daniel didn't back down. Usually Clark scares the hell out of people with that look, but Daniel…it was like he was thinking, 'I've faced more powerful beings than you and survived, so take your best shot'." Well, that's the thought that came into my mind watching him, anyway.

With an air of defeat that only I recognized, I think, Clark sat down.

I saw the compassion I so well remembered come into Daniel's eyes. "Clark, I can promise you that nothing leaves this room."

I saw Clark take measure of Daniel, then relax. I breathed a sigh of relief. Now that the alpha male standoff had been resolved, I could hopefully get some answers.

I turned to Daniel. "So if you're here, how did you...?"

He shifted a bit in his chair. "I spent a year on a higher plane of existence."

And here I thought nothing could top having a friend who could see through walls and can fly. I glanced over at Clark, who seemed thoughtful. I pressed on.

"And that allowed you to visit people through their dreams?"

Daniel glanced at his hands. "Essentially."

Ok. I had now heard everything. How does one even comprehend this?

I sat there in silence, not quite knowing what to say next, when Daniel chuckled. "Usually this is where I say, 'I know it sounds crazy', but I had a feeling I wouldn't need to with you two."

I looked over to Clark, who gestured magnanimously back at me to continue. Smart ass. "So how does one spend time on a higher plane of existence?"

"You die. From there..." He shifted in his chair and looked down at his hands some more. "It's complicated."

I smiled at the familiar phrase. It made things a little less surreal. "I seem to remember you saying that before."

He blinked a couple of times. "I guess I did. To be honest, I only remember bits and pieces. My memory of that time was wiped when I returned to human form and I've hardly been able to regain any memories from that time. When Clark walked into the briefing this morning, your name popped into my head. Clark's reaction to your name told me I was on the right track. So I was hoping you could tell me."

The poor guy. To have lost a part of your life, a pretty amazing part from the sounds of it, must be hard. I suddenly remembered him holding me as I cried. Helping him remember was the least I could do.

I moved to Investigation 101. "So what do you remember?"

"He's Clark Kent. You're Chloe Sullivan. You both grew up in a farm town in the mid-west...Kansas?" I nodded.

He looked a little relieved. "This is good. It's starting to come back to me as we talk."

He turned to Clark. "Right. I was concerned about the threat you posed to humanity. Now that you know what I do, I hope you can understand why."

You could actually see the memories flooding back to Daniel as he spoke. "I saw you fighting against a force that wanted you to conquer this world...I saw your intrinsic good and knew that Chloe would be the one to keep you grounded and help you to develop."

Clark seemed surprised, but he was giving nothing away. I trained him too well. "So why didn't you visit me?"

"Not sure. It had something to do with you not being receptive...Or your Kryptonian brain, although I can't see how that would have been a problem."

"Clark was being too mopey." They both turned to me. "At least, that's what you told me at the time."

Daniel raised his eyebrows at me. "I'm pretty sure I didn't say that."

"I'm paraphrasing. But I knew at the time that's what you meant."

Daniel laughed. It was a beautiful sound.

His face sobered and he fixed his gaze on me. "Actually, one thing I recall clearly is the aura I could sense from you. You have a good soul." He chuckled, lost in thought. "Actually, you'd be a good candidate for ascension."

Whoa. Something else to file for later reference. "I am? I can go to a higher plane of existence?"

"I wouldn't recommend it anytime soon. It's pretty frustrating." He smiled ruefully. "In fact, I got kicked out."

"Why?"

Daniel sighed. "I couldn't stand by and watch people get hurt. That's something the three of us share, right?" Clark and I both nodded.

Something else was coming back to me. "I remember you said to keep up the fight for truth. "

"I did?" He processed that for a moment. "Well, you have."

"How do you know? I could have gone to the dark side."

His eyes sparkled. "It was pretty easy to get intel on you. You really should do something about those parking tickets."

I gave a mock-sigh. "I guess I'm not connected enough." I looked at Clark. "Knowing a guy in tights and a cape can only get you so far." Clark grinned at me and I grinned back

I fixed my eyes to Daniel. I wasn't sure if I should say this but it needed to be said. After all he went through for me, being there for someone he hadn't even known when he was alive…well, I couldn't let it go by unmentioned.

"I also remember that you told me I was very important to Clark at a time when I was seriously doubting it. That my love for him was a shining beacon that would lead him home. I carried your words through some dark hours." I reached over and touched Daniel's clasped hands. "Thank you for that."

I glanced at Clark just in time to see his eyebrows rise in shock. The room fell silent, none of us knowing what to say. I pulled my hands back from Daniel, who looked uncomfortable at the emotional turn things had taken. Clark looked at me as if he'd never seen me before, then at his hands, then back at Daniel.

"Well, you were right about that." Clark pulled at his cape. "This was her idea." He glanced at me before returning his attention to Daniel. "I wouldn't be sitting here right now if it wasn't for her."

There was something in his voice…awe and gratitude, I guess. All I know was that it warmed my heart to hear it. Clark turned to look at me with an intensity that quickly made the temperature in the room rise ten degrees. I was getting really uncomfortable. I had to do something.

I turned to Daniel. "Oh, and I remember that your name is Daniel and that you were really cute." I winked at him. "You're cuter now, though. Nice arms." Clark rolled his eyes.

Daniel blushed, then stood up. "Not that this hasn't been fun, but I really should get back to work."

No! Not yet. I want to know what he's working on that Clark is being so secretive about. "Can't you show me around?"

"Chloe, I wish I could. I know you'd be fascinated." There was genuine sadness in Daniel's eyes. "The one thing I can tell you…Clark is not the only alien life we've encountered."

Wow. No wonder Clark was so bouncy. I can just imagine how good he must feel not to be the only one. It was such a huge thing for him to deal with. I wonder if any of them can fly?

He opened the door and called over the guards standing there. "They'll show you out. Chloe, hopefully I'll see you again."

Daniel turned to Clark. "I'll see you soon, Clark. Don't worry, I won't slip up and call you that in the briefing room." He grinned. "I know a thing or two about keeping secrets."

As we walked out, Daniel whispered in my ear, "I'm glad I helped. Thank you."

I guess Daniel didn't get the memo that I had Mr. Superhearing right next to me. "Thank you, Daniel." I kissed him on the cheek. "We will meet again. On this plane of existence, so don't get any ideas."

Daniel smiled. It was a beautiful smile, and one I just knew wasn't used too often. "You never know." With a wink, he closed the door.

As we walked away, Clark rolled his eyes at me, but his smile was broad. "And here I thought you only had eyes for me."

I smiled back at him. "That was a long time ago, farm boy. Now, let's go home."

We were escorted outside and Clark gathered me in his arms. I braced for takeoff. Instead, Clark held me for a moment.

He then stepped back without losing his hold on my arms and looked deeply in my eyes. "Look, I still don't get what just went on between you two. It's probably better if I don't. But one thing is really obvious, even to a big dumb alien like me. "

I laughed. You couldn't call him that anymore. He hasn't been that for a long time.

He refused to get off the serious track. "He was the first person to tell you how important you are to me." Clark looked a little ashamed. "I suspect at a time when I should have told you myself." Clark looked into my eyes for confirmation. I nodded.

"Don't ever doubt how much I need you in my life, Chloe. I want to thank you for being there for me. Then and now."

I took in the sunshine, the crisp mountain air, and his beautiful eyes. I beamed at the love I saw there. I snuggled back against him.

"Always, Clark. Always."


End file.
